morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Neigoria
Neigoria (Meaning _____) '''is the smallest region of Morpheus located in the north on map. Nicknamed 'The Frozen Wastes' It is said to be the coldest region of all of Morpheus. Those who decide to travel to the frozen wastes either go seeking treasure or precious material. It is said that most who travel to this land never return to tell the tale. '''Religion The scavengers and monsters of the waste do not believe in the Maori or Caoul ways told by the others of Morpheus. Instead the natives of the Icy region believe in god or entity said to hold the form of a giant penguin that is rumored to roam around the wasteland. The people say that the being creates a chilling tune that is enough to chill the bones of those who here it. and it is said that a person can hear its soft music in the wind from time to time if you listen carefully. Magic users and non-magic users are all welcome to this land without any bias. Geography The land of Neigoria is frozen ice plains and rocky land. Due to snowy weather and cold temperatures the land is normally frozen waste plains, the only land that shows diversity being man made structures. There's mountains around the middle of the region and some on the outer lands but none are famed and lack name. Frost Fog- 10 miles out of Neigoria a perfect ring of what looks like solid ice stands perfectly around Neigoria itself. What seems like a pure ice wall standing is meerly a mirage and when touched it moves like fog. Noone has truly understood why or what it is, though some librarians believe it helps with the barrier magic in Neigoria. Falewind - Ruling City. The only main city in this throughout the frozen waste of this land is Falewind. This is a giant city made from stone that holds a appearance as white as the snow it sets upon, working as the camouflage for this city.The walls of the city are armed to the teeth with weapons and machinery to protect the city from outsiders. Read more on Falewind HERE Tribes Those who do not live in the city have formed small tribes in the cold wastelands. Making homes out of Igloos or any type of caves. These savages have learned to survive in the cold and use it as an advantage for survival. When it comes to hunting these people can use the snow to master they're camouflage, as well as use their surroundings to blend in and strike when the time is right. Counting the Fale, there are nine tribes in Neigoria scattered around the frozen waists Blackwater tribe- Located on the southeast right by the Icepoint the blackwater tribe resides. They are the second closest point to the Fale (Falewind) and are usually the first tribe any southlander meets.The leader of the this tribe is Wolf Grenn Blackwater a descedent of the original heir of the tribe.The tribe is usually peaceful unless provoked. They keep close to the water for hunting and strategic reasons. The blackwater tribe has spoken for centuries about Neigorias doom. They believe the original seven started the downfall and mostly blame Alexander Gale for most of the Negative changes of Neigoria. They are one of few tribes that believe Alex is the false Ice King. They have been prepping for years to escape neigoria but they do not have enough boats or supplies to launch a full evacuation if needed. IceFen Tribe- The second largest tribe just south of the Fale. It is a full cave in community that stretches 30 miles north undeground. The farthest underground caves become uncomfortably close to the Fale, though no entrance has been found except the main entrance all the way down south. The Entrance to IceFen is barricaded and gaurded heavily to protect from any outside threats. The cave mouth seems almost dark but once in the City it is lit brightly by torches and light magic. To keep things steady and alive Icefen has two rulers. Garet and Garien Wintersound. Twin siblings that helped Icefen restore after the IceGiant wars The Fale- Falewind now turned over into the Fale is the leading powerhouse of all tribes. It is Currently tuled by Eilena Gale Daughter of Gabriella and Alexander two of the original founders. It is told she rules Neigoria with an Iron first and wishes to turn the Country into a full on Dictatorship. The walls of The Fale stand stong and are protected fully all around. The nixë- The newest tribe to the fale, a tribe of elves that came from southward to harvest and enrich themselves with the materials and jewels hidden beneath the fale, they are close to the blackwater tribe and rely mostly on trade for survival. They atrempt to keep on the good sides of both blackwater and fale. The rockfists - farthest North and most savage is where the Rockfists hail. More or less the Goliaths of the neigorian people evolution has made them taller and stronger than most neigorian people. Led by their leader Gard snowblood, the rockfists have a decent alliance with the ice giants up north helping and protecting eachother from the cursed fale. They are one of the main powerhouses that stand against the Fale and definetly the most spoken about it. Raiding and purposely hunting near Fale grounds to make the Fale nervous and hopefully provoke a strike so they can go to war. The snakes Rose- more of a tribe now than ever the Snakes rose was once a giant Galleon ran by a fearsome captain named Captain Merek. The ship now wrecked partway in ice it is said that Merek has been there for over a century not leaving the ship or neigoria. Some say he is cursed and forced to stay in neigoria forever. Other say that it is a scam and that it is just lineage taking the same name as a mantle. Whichever the case Mereks new peaceful ways bring many to his ship as he doesnt want to get into the war politics of neigoria and the fale. The Runekeepers- counted as a tribe there is s small monkish tribe set to the west. With a mere 50 members these neigorians are the old trainers and fighters that made librarians before the Fale changed to stealing children in the night and statistically training them. Now devoting their life to peace and the Gaurdian they stay isolated locking their doors and barricading themselves away. The Murad- A tribe of Giants to the North they have a close connection and alliances with the Rockfists. Keeping mostly to their ice fortresses in the northern mountains they hold a strong presence and fear in neigoria. Once allied to the Fale their once strong Alliance now severed by the new high Queen. They seek to return the Fale to its normal free state. The Whitestag- once a high and mighty tribe now almost lost and abandoned. Mostly elders and tribesman to stubborn to leave the half destroyed tribe remain still rebuilding and attempting to reclaim their old rank as the most powerful tribe. The original tribe they still believe that Alex is the Ice King and his dictator of a daughter a false ruler of the Fale. Topography The land of Neigoria is frozen ice plains and rocky land. Due to snowy weather and cold temperatures the land is normally frozen waste plains, the only land that shows diversity being man made structures. There's mountains around the middle of the region and some on the outer lands but none are famed and lack name. Biodiversity Ethnicity Notable Races * Human - Neigorians, These are humans adapted to live in the extreme weather conditions. * Ice Sirens * Ice Sprites * Ice Giants * Librarians- A few of the Neigorian race given the ability to shapeshift by consuming others DNA. They are the law and the inquisitors of Neigoria. Known to be rough, hostile and clever these people are feared by many Notable Classes Languages The common language of Albanish is mostly used, but an older language called Faletongue is used by some elders and scholars. It is mainly the use of riddles and rhymes to make conversation and speak History Prehistory The history of Neigoria is told as a twisted and scrambled one. Though the mass of legends and stories, the people of Neigoria find it hard to locate fact from fiction within the tales. Two keys- The two keys follows the legend of the 'Underbarren'. It is said that there are two keys that opens a door to the gods and the stars. No such keys or door has been found but anyone in the frozen waists knows of the two keys. The Prehistory of Neigoria has many battles and bloodshed within the roots of the homeland. Tribes have come and gone though the only true standing Tribe that has not been stopped is the Fale. Made by the Original Seven Falewind has survived struggles of raid, Famine, and diseases. Noone is sure how the City has stayed alive so long but it stands in the middle of the Fale Dominatinating as the main power.